


Three Little Words

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthias and Jan both liked each other, but when are they going to say those Three Little Words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jan:Netherlands.  
> Matthias:Denmark.

Matthias never thought this day would come, he just heard the news his best friend was in hospital. He got hit by a car .. His best friend!

Matthias immediately drove to the hospital, he knew Jan was in room 298. When he found Jan's room he stormed inside, he was lucky Jan had a room alone. When he saw his best friend laying there something inside him ... Broke, he already knew that he loved Jan but never thought about saying it.

So when he saw Jan there laying with a broken leg and tubes connected trough needles inserted in his skin.. He wanted to cry. Why did his best friend need to get in an accident.... Was he even going to make it? He sure hopes so.

When he finally snapped back to reality he saw that Jan was actually sleeping, he looked so peaceful with his hair down. Oh god how much he wanted to kiss him, but then he remembered he is still in the hospital room and his best friend got hit by a car!

He immediately rushed to Jan's bedside to look at him, he saw a scar at his head and slightly gasped at Jan's state. He needed to stop himself from hugging him.

Suddenly Jan opened his eyes and looked around, there he saw Matthias his best friend.. Also his secret crush but he is too afraid of rejection to admit. He stared in those blue eyes and quietly said " Hey Matthias" 

When Matthias heard those words he was so happy, he smiled at Jan and said " hey Jan" Jan smiled back at him, it was such a beautiful sight to witness. It always makes Matthias feel happy. But he knew Jan couldn't love him, he was his best friend, he didn't knew that the same thing was going on in Jan's head.

Jan knew Matthias would never like him the way he does, he just sees him as a best friend, nothing more. So when he found Matthias standing next to his bedside it was a bit of a surprise .  
Jan almost wanted to confess to Matthias. But he knew it wouldn't work.

Jan felt tired and went to sleep, Matthias was afraid at first but saw that he just went to sleep. 

*The Next Day*

Jan lay there just as peaceful as when he first saw him in hospital, just as lovable. But he couldn't admit that here. Not when his best friend and love of his life lay there sleeping in a hospital bed.

Jan opened his eyes and gave a weak groan, there he saw Matthias and realized he must have slept here too! When Matthias realized Jan was awake he gave him a smile but his eyes betrayed that he was really concerned about him.

Jan felt guilty about his best friend worrying about him, he was thinking what he could do to comfort him. Suddenly Matthias was pulled in a hug, he realized Jan was hugging him. His heart was beating so fast at that fact it was almost unbelievable, Jan his best friend and crush ( finally admitted it) was hugging him!

He was so happy but finally he snapped back to reality, well Jan brought him back to reality by breaking the hug. Matthias and Jan looked each other in the eyes, their faces were so close Matthias could feel Jan's breath on his lips.  
"Sorry for worrying you Matthias" Matthias was surprised that Jan said sorry to him! Matthias gave Jan a smile and said " it's not you're fault" at hearing that Jan gave Matthias a smile.

Jan looked beautiful while smiling, Matthias thought why not confess now? It might be my last chance. Matthias decided to take the chance " Jan...I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthias just confessed, but what will Jan say?

Jan looked at him with wide eyes filled with shock. He couldn't be hearing this, this must be a cruel joke. Maybe a dream, Jan pinched himself and felt that it hurt. With the knowledge it wasn't a dream , he looked up at Matthias and saw that his eyes were filled with fear and rejection.

Slowly Jan lifted his head up to fully meet Matthias's eyes, he looked into them and slowly moved closer. Matthias was surprised when their lips met , could it be actually true? Did Jan like him back? As more than a friend?

When Jan broke the kiss he saw a surprised Matthias, that sight made him blush. When Matthias broke out of his trance, he saw a blushing Jan. That sight made him smile with knowledge that he had caused it and that they had kissed! And it was better than imagined! Not that Matthias will admit he had dreams about Jan.

So when Jan had kissed him his dream came true, Jan loved him back. Maybe It was a cruel joke maybe jan thought this was all just a joke. He needed to make sure.

"Jan I... Really love you.." Jan smiled and looked up his face still red from blushing, jan looked really cute and Matthias thought this is perfect. He completely forgot that Jan was in hospital all he knew is that he just confessed his love to his best friend. And thinking from Jan's reaction... It wasn't one sided.

He snapped back to reality when Jan said " I love you too" when Jan said that Matthias smiled and lent down to grab Jan's chin and kiss him. Jan's eyes shot open it was unexpected but not unpleasant, soon Matthias's tongue asked entrance in his mouth. He opened his mouth and they made out in the hospital bed.

*Later In The Evening*

They fell asleep together in the bed, cuddled up to each other. When they where sleeping they looked like a couple. A cute cuddly couple.

*Next Day Morning*

When Matthias woke up he noticed that he was being embraced and that he embraced something, turns out that something was Jan. He smiled at him and noticed he was still asleep, he brushed the hair out of his Jan's face.

He gave Jan a kiss on his forehead and looked around the room, he saw that breakfast had been brought while they were sleeping. He looked back at Jan and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

When Jan opened his eyes he was greeted by a smiling Matthias with breakfast. Jan smiled at Matthias, Jan thought 'how long has it been since i last ate.... Must be since the accident' 

Then Jan remembered why Matthias was next to him in the first place. He remember the kiss from yesterday and the confession he gave and the confession he got. He smiled when he remembered the events from yesterday.

A nurse came in and saw them Jan laying and Matthias sitting in the bed and she giggled and walked away. Matthias smiled a little and gave Jan a slice of bread with butter and cheese.  
Jan gladly accepted it and began eating. A but later the nurse returned and gave some food to Matthias. Matthias accepted and gave the nurse a smile.

*One Week Later*

Jan was being released from hospital today so Matthias drove to the hospital and parked his car. When he entered he saw Jan standing in the main hall, he went towards Jan and gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his stuff to bring to the car.

They had grown closer when Jan was in hospital and Matthias was planning on asking him to be his boyfriend when he was out of hospital. He had set up a picnic in his garden, that was the place where he would ask Jan.

He was still a but nervous but knew that Jan would never judge him if he was nervous while asking that. When they were in the car the ride was everything but silent. The talked the whole time and gave and received kisses on cheeks, there was also music to make it everything but silent.

When they arrived at Matthias's home Matthias dragged Jan towards the garden were the picnic was set up. He made Jan sit down and brought the food in a basket, they began eating and talking about jobs and friends etc.

When it was night they were stargazing, that was when Matthias decided he wanted to ask Jan to be his boyfriend.

"So.... Jan would you give me the honor of being you're boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthias asked Jan to be his boyfriend, how will their life go on?

"So.... Jan would you give me the honor of being you're boyfriend?"

When Jan heard that he gasped, his eyes slowly filled with tears of happiness he looked at Matthias to look if he was kidding or not. But the look Matthias was giving was full of nervousness and something Jan couldn't quite place... Love maybe?

When Jan saw that Matthias began to look more nervous he felt like and idiot, he forgot to answer.  
Jan carefully said "Y-yes of course" The smile Matthias gave Jan was probably the biggest smile he had ever seen. The fact that Jan made Matthias this happy gave him a funny feeling he soon began to relate with his love for Matthias.

Matthias began to lean forward and slowly kissed Jan, Jan kissed back happily. When they broke the kiss they stared into each others eyes. Matthias smiled and said " i never thought this day would come" Jan gave a little laugh and said " i really didn't expect it either... But it is a fun surprise"

They cuddled up to each other and looked at the stars. It was probably the happiest day of their lives, the day they finally got back together.

*5 Years Later*

Jan knew what day it was, today it was their anniversary, so he was gonna pop the question to Matthias. He already bought a ring with a light blue diamond that reminded him of Matthias's eyes, and a golden ring that reminded him of Matthias's hair.

He had planned that they would have a picnic in the middle of the forest so that was where they were going. So he went to the forest to prepare the picnic, when he was done he send Matthias a text saying " i am done with the preparations you can come<3"

When Matthias received the text he smiled and began walking towards the forest, when he entered the clearing he looked around. He spotted Jan under a big tree, he began to run towards Jan and tackled him into a hug.

Jan began to laugh and gave him a kiss to the cheek. They began eating and when the evening was nearing Jan suddenly grabbed Matthias's hand and looked at him.

Matthias was startled by the sudden action and furrowed his eyebrows, that was when Jan began speaking. " So.... You've surprised me a lot with you're confession and you're question 5 years ago, so now it is my turn to surprise you with a question of my own"

Matthias gasped at what Jan said and his eyes filled with happiness, Jan took this as a sign to continue. " and you've made me very happy and i hope i made you happy....." At that Matthias smiled and thought ' of course you made me happy you dork'

Jan saw that Matthias smiled and began smiling himself while he continued. " So now i am going to ask you something important.... Matthias Køhler will you marry me?" Matthias eyes welled with tears as he said " yes... Yes YES"

Jan gave smiled and hugged Matthias close while they both cried tears if happiness, they were so happy and relieved at the same time. They were so excited to tell their friends and family about their engagement. 

*Ten Years Later*

Jan and Matthias had been married for ten years now, they both decided to take kohler as their last name. They also decided that today was the day they were going to adopt two children, so that was what brought them at the nearest orphanage.

When they walked inside they talked to the boss if the orphanage who told them they could walk into the room left from the office. They chose to adopt a kid around the age of four.

When they walked inside the room they saw a bunch of kids playing with each other, they immediately set sight on a girl that was a combination of both. She had blond hair just like them and blue-green eyes.

They walked towards her and asked what her name was, she hesitantly a answered " my name is Astrid" they both smiled at the girl named Astrid and asked her if she wanted to join the Kohler family.

Astrid smiled and happily nodded, they went to the office and signed a few papers. They were now officially Astrid's parents, they had already made a room so Astrid could immediately go to bed. They had decided to go clothes shopping tomorrow.

*The Next Day* 

When Astrid woke up she walked downstairs and saw both of her parents at the table with bread and cheese etc. she sat down at the head of the table and greeted both of her parents with a " good morning"

They both smiled at her and the replied with a " good morning" in return, later that day they went shopping. They bought new clothes and toys for Astrid and while her parents were talking with a friend of theirs she made a friend.

When they were at home Jan and Matthias tucked Astrid in. And wished her a goodnight.

*Sixty Years Later*

Astrid was at her parent's grave with her husband and children, today was not only her parents anniversary but also the day of their death. 

Astrid remembered when she got a phone call from the hospital saying her parents were involved in a car accident and died on impact. She was so sad, it was their anniversary and they decided they would celebrate it at Astrid's house.

She was also sad their children would never really meet their grandparents parents, but sometimes Astrid would tell stories about them. Her children Vincent and Lukas were really interested in the story of how their grandparents got together.

It was still their favorite story even when they were Fifteen years old, it always made them cry at the end. They also had pictures of them and liked to look at them, they always noticed how happy they were together. 

Astrid always told them what her parents told her " he might not be the first person i ever went out with, but he was my first love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who gets the reference?


End file.
